Wiper systems of the kind mentioned above normally consist of several pre-formed members provided with coloured varnish, which members are operatively linked to each other. Thereby the members firmly connectable to each other during operation can be soldered, screwed or connected by crimping. The latter way of connection is used in wiper systems especially often and advantageously because thus the desired connections can be realized particularly quickly, securely and at low costs. However, a disadvantage is that the connecting areas, when being crimped, are confronted with forces which may damage the varnish so that the protection against corrosion of the varnish is lost.